An embodiment relates generally to detecting belt slip of an accessory drive belt of an engine in a vehicle.
Vehicle front end accessory drive systems for vehicles typically use a flexible rubberized belt for driving a plurality of engine accessory devices such the alternator, air conditioning compressor, power steering pump, and water pump. The engine crankshaft generates a torque and drives the respective engine accessory devices via the accessory drive belt. The belt typically takes on a serpentine shape due to the relative placement of the engine accessory devices. The belt engages a pulley on each of the devices with a required tension so that belt slippage does not occur between the belt and one or more of the engine accessory devices. Belt slippage may occur due to a worn belt, broken, or an improperly tensioned belt. An improperly tensioned belt could result in a low battery charge caused by less rotation of the alternator, misdiagnosis of accessory system failures, inadequate cooling of the engine, or engine failure.